Bionicle: The Final Battle
This film has now been officially cancelled for many reasons. You can still view its page, but be warned that it won't happen. I am very sorry for any inconvenience. - Ihu Plot Now that it's been cancelled, I guess I can type up the main plot. *Ihu and Mazeka go to Metru Nui to recover Teridax's first Kanohi, a pitted black Hau. They are intercepted by Pyrez, but escape. *Back on Tren Krom's island, Amuga and Helryx discuss recent events. Ihu and Mazeka burst in with the Hau. It contains all of the DNA that the Resistance need. They leave for Metru Nui again. *On Metru Nui, they find the chutes they need to get to the 'Machine', but Rahkshi come towards them, and Ihu gets separated from the Resistance, ending up on a small island south of Metru Nui, and is confronted by the Sygran. He is saved by Kallus. *Pyrez is on the front line on Nepolius, fighting against Valorahk and his army of Rahi. Pyrez finds Valorahk's base, and a battle ensues. Pyrez kills his former student. *Kallus and Ihu find themselves on Arka Nui, where they are attacked by Rahkshi. Mata Nui saves them, and Kallus attacks Mata Nui. He takes Kallus out, and he and Ihu take him to the Resistance. More coming soon Synopsis It is now 5 years since the rising of Makuta Teridax. Whilst the resistance still holds out against Teridax, they draw ever closer to the day of reckoning, where the fate of the universe will be decided. Toa Helryx and Toa Ihu lead this resistance, with Mazeka, Amuga, Toa Juuloc in tow. They have discovered a way to destroy Teridax, but it is a near impossible task. Far away, on Isakrah, the Toa Iarn have defeated the mighty Sygran, who has fled to the North, seeking allies. Will he find any in Metru Nui? Is it possible that he might team up with the Brotherhood of Makuta to destroy the resistance? In another universe, the great Tuma has hired a Glatorian named Kallus to track down a strange warrior who bears the Mask of Life. His search will take him into another universe, but what will he find upon arrival? All will be revealed in 2010. Characters/Cast *Ihu *Helryx *Mazeka'' '' *Teridax *Amuga'' '' *Toa Mata Nui *Kallus *Pyrez'' '' *Gartheon *Yellemoth'' '' *Sygran'' '' *Juuloc *Valorahk '' '' *Hydros *Frydax '' '' *Norik *Gaaki *Vohon *Dume *Vakama Behind the Scenes Script God only knows how many times I've re-written the first couple of scenes. I've had to cut out Kyradon, but replaced him with a mysterious creature from Terix Magna, which should be quite interesting. One major problem I encountered was the new Bionicle film - The Legend Reborn. If I used the original script, then there would be several continuity mistakes. So I have had to rewrite the script for Scene 4, which just so happens to be the only scene that I have filmed so far. Soundtrack As well as using music from the actual Bionicle soundtracks, I will be adding in the odd track for certain characters and scenes. Extra music I have decided on are as follows: *Pyrez VS Valorahk - (Battle of the Heroes) '' *Brotherhood of Makuta Theme ''(Neodammergung) *Mata Nui's Theme - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AleeJmpPH68 (General Kota/Control Room Duel)]'' '' *Run, Ihu, Run - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KjGmmOio_PU (Trinity Infinity)] Filming The original fourth scene had been filmed, which was the only scene in which Tuma appears. I did film a few other scenes, but I will be redoing them, as I have edited the script dramatically in some places. Post-Production I've started creating the Makuta Fortress from one of the final scenes. It's CGI, made in LDraw and MLCad. Here is a work-in-progress version. Trailers 300px300px Release Date The film is no longer going to be released. Posters Posters can be downloaded here. Quotes These are various quotes from the film which I am able to release. "What is so important about Mata Nui?" -Kallus "Revenge. Revenge upon the being who brought peace. Revenge upon the ideals which sent Toa to my island. Toa which left me for dead. And it was you! I know it was! I KNOW IT!" ''-Sygran ''"Destiny is here, Master. Choke on it!" ''- Valorahk ''"Here's to tracheotomy!" ''- Pyrez Acknowledgements '''Thanks to:' *Ids5621, all the help he's given me with my MOCs, stories, and my account in general. *Toatapio Nuva for allowing me to use the Mask of Reality. *Archinto, for inspiring me to actually start doing stop-motion in the first place.